


Forbidden Glances - A Creepypasta Story

by CuteHeartz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Masky and Hoddy are just two teenage killers living in a world of death and despair. But it seems this world is not their cup of tea. Will life’s cruelty try to sink the love slowly emerging from these twin souls? Or will Slender keep them apart? The tension is high, like four balls on the edge of a cliff. Read on to find out xDDD
Relationships: Hoody/Masky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Forbidden Glances - A Creepypasta Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master of Cringe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Master+of+Cringe).



> this is for you, toby

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) sleppy, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Tim ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

  
Maskys pov 

Hi my name is Timothy Dark'ness Dementia Raven Wright, aka Masky, and I have short ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with white streaks and red tips that reaches my shoulders and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Elvis _(AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!)_. I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a proxy but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a killer, and I go to a haunted mansion called Slender Mansion in Alabama where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a yellow jacket with matching pockets around it and black jeans and black combat boots. I was wearing a white mask with black lipstick, white skin, black eyes and small eyebrows. I was walking outside Slender Mansion. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of creeps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

Suddenly I saw my proxy partner leaning against a tree, listening to Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. I smiled, blushing. He was so cute. I had a crush on him ever since I joined the mansion. I walked over to him. He was wearing a yellow hoody with black jeans and converse shoes, and also had a black mask with a red frown and a bloody 666 on his forehead.

”hey Hodie! What’s up???” I asked, smirking. He looked up at me and blushed, but I was probably imagining it.

”Hey Masky!” Sweater said with a smile. Then he looked away into the trees. The wind brushed his hair like in an anime I watch. “There’s s-something ive been meaning to tell u actually” he confessed, turning off his rock music. I got nervous. What could this mean?

”Y-Yes Hoddie? You can tell me anything” I blushed. He got up and we stared into each other’s eyes. Even though I was 140 pounds, I was also 5’11 so I still towered over Hiidie. 

”I-I think I love y-you” he confessed shyly, taking off his mask and showing his tears. I gasped, shocked. I started crying tears of joy.

”I love you too Brain!” Bian is his real name if you couldn’t tell by now. Slender told us when we first got to the mansion that we had to get new names so the humans wouldn’t find us. 

”Everyone come inside! It’s time to eat!” Slender’s voice called out from the kitchen. Hotie and I shared a secret smile and held hands all the way back to the mansion. Some creeps stared at us but I just put my middle finger up at them. 

* * *

As soon as we walked into the kitchen, blushing shyly, Slender gasped.

” **T I M O T H Y** ” Slender yelled. “Why are you holding hands! Relationships aren’t aloud!”

”YOU DONT UNDERSTAND OUR LOVE!” I screamed angrily as Hottie cried. I kicked a hole in the wall and ran up to my room angrily while Slender yelled. Hoedy also yelled for me to wait but I was just too mad. Our stupid ‘boss’ didn’t understand our love and he never would. He just wanted us to murder! 

I heard my lover running after me. I slammed my door closed and slid down it, crying as I pulled off my mask and threw it. My room had black walls with slender pages and operator symbols scribbled all over it and a lot of Gerard Way and Black Veil Brides posters. On the ceiling there was a small white and pink chandelier.

”Maksy, whats wrong?? L-Let me in please!” The gentle soothing voice of my amorous companion said from the hallway.

“No! He won’t let us be together! Even though I love you!” I yelled. 

”I w-won’t let us be separated! I promise!” Brain promised. I sniffled.  
“Promise?” 

“Yes, I promise.” 

I blushed. I thought about how cute he was and how concerned he sounded for me. Finally, I opened the door and let him in. He walked in and we sat together on my bed and decided to listen to My Immortal on my speakers because of how depressed I was feeling. As we did, I grabbed his hand in mine. 

“I love y-you, sweaty.” He said to me softly as we stared into each other’s eyes longingly. Hodey ran a hand through my fuzzy magical sideburns of gloom and despair. “I-I wish we didn’t have to have s-such a forbidden love.”

“I love you too Hoods.” I murmured. Then we hugged.

(WARNING: SUM OF DIS PART IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER DISCRETION ADVISD)

It was hard for me to love anyone after the trauma we experienced back in college. When Jay and Alex died, I was left in a storm cloud of despair and anger at everything. One day after getting depressed I decided to drive my big green tractor around Rosswood to get some fresh air and brood. As I was angrily driving around the woods, Slender approached me and said he wanted me to join him. At first I yelled at him because he ruined my life and killed all my friends. But then he said it wasn’t his intention, so I guess it was okay.

I ended up joining the mansion after agreeing to become a murderer for him, and I hated it from the start. Joff was a hoe and Ben kept dealing crack to all the other residents and laughing at my mask because it was too “womanly.” Whenever he laughed at me I just called him a misogynistic moldy raisin and ran away.  
Except that’s also where I learned that my precious little desert blossom was still alive. As soon as I saw him I started crying, and my life became just a little bit happier. Why couldn’t Satan have made him less beautiful?

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

”Timothy, my boy, I just want to talk.” I heard Slenderman say from the other side. I glared. I didn’t wanna talk to him. He wouldn’t understand me or my love for Hodek. All he cared about was me killing people for him. I actually kinda liked the killing part tho ;) oop.

”Go away!” I yelled, feeling the angry tears threaten to fall.

He teleported into my room anyway, which made me more angy.

”Look Timothy, I just don’t want you to get distracted from proxy work. You have to focus on your missions.” Slender argued. I glared back.

”I can be with Hozier and still focus on murdering too!” I argued back. Finally, Slender sighed.

”Fine, I will let you be together. Only if you tell me who’s the top.” He said. 

”Wouldn’t you like to know slender boi!?” I snapped, then threw a doll figure of Gerard Way at him. Slender teleported away.

I felt warm hands grab my own and blushed. I turned to see Hofie staring lovingly into my eyes.

”We can finally be together now, Maky!” Brain cried. I also cried tears of joy and we held hands tighter.

Even though I hated my life, I was glad to have Brain in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
